In motor vehicles, particularly vehicles powered with an internal combustion engine, it is desirable to control or reduce noise or vibration. One cause of vibration is the internal combustion engine itself, as well as other components of the driveline, such as an automatic transmission. An internal combustion engine idle speed is frequently referred to in rotations per minute (“RPM”). Variances in idling RPM of an internal combustion engine during various operating conditions, such as when a vehicle is in neutral or when a vehicle brake is applied while the vehicle is in a forward or reverse gear, may cause undesirable noise or vibration that would not be apparent during normal operation of the vehicle. Accordingly, an internal combustion engine may be controlled to idle at higher RPM to reduce noise and vibration under certain operating conditions. Further, upon cold start-up, an internal combustion engine may be controlled to run at a higher RPM to warm-up or achieve stable operation. One negative effect of controlling an internal combustion engine to run at higher RPM in certain conditions is that a user of the vehicle may experience variation in speed when a vehicle is placed into a forward or reverse gear while the internal combustion engine is running at the higher RPM. Among other things, aspects of the present disclosure allow for the controlling the idle of an internal combustion engine at varying RPM while preventing variations in speed or a higher than desired speed of travel once a vehicle is placed into a forward or reverse gear. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.